Saiyan Demigod
by Albinounicorn
Summary: Two saiyans, and a jinchuuriki in the world of Demigods and Monsters! What adventures could this lead to? Bad desc story's better. Rated for Language/Violence DBZ X PJO X Naruto


**Albino: HELLO LADIES AND GENTELMUN! AND WELCOME TO SAIYAN DEMIGOD: THE MOVIE!**

**Crowd: *Cheers***

**Albino: Just kidding. About the movie part anyways. Just so you ppl know, this is not a DBZ X Naruto, as some of you might think, but a DBZ X PJO fic with elements from Naruto... So, tell me what you ppl think, and we'll try to make this popular!**

**Crowd: *Cheers***

**Albino: BUT: I do not have a regular upload scedule, I will upload whenever I write a new chapter, after I get a good rhythym going, I'll try to upload more regularly.**

**Crowd: START THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!**

**Albino: Fine, fine, just hold on a sec... PERCY!**

**Percy Jackson: Albino does not own DBZ, PJO, Naruto, or any of the other franchises mentioned. If he did, this would be an anime, and so much better than this**

**Albino: Watch it *Throws frying pan at Percy***

**Percy: OWWWWW *Cries***

**Albino: ON TO THE STORY!11!11oneone1!**

Chaos everywhere, fire covered the streets, walls of stone impaled the buildings, the Hidden Leaf Village was in complete chaos. A maniacal laughter filled with mad glee rang throughout the town as several more buildings blew up.

Suddenly the laughter ceased as the ears of anyone anywhere near the village popped, as the ground began to quake, a powerful surge of wind blew throughout the area, and two beacons of golden light shone into the night sky.

-3 Hours Earlier-

"Naruto! How've you been buddy?" A certain raven haired, onyx eyed boy of about fourteen, almost fifteen with hair that stuck straight up and to the side cried out as he hugged the life out of an old friend of his, not caring that his black and white gi got some ramen on it.

This friend had golden blonde hair that hurt a lot of people to look at directly and was styled in a spiky mop, blue eyes filled with happiness at seeing his old friend, and a blue headband was strapped around his head, this headband had a symbol on it, the symbol that identified him as a Ninja that belonged to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Xen! I haven't seen you in ages bro!" The blonde, known as Naruto Uzamaki, shouted in glee. "Wait, where's Kai? And your headband, come to think about it..." He questioned.

"He'll be here in a few, and in my pocket" Said the raven haired boy, known as Son Xen (That's his second last name, I'm using it because I'm kind of offline while writing this and I forgot what his last name is) Said as he pulled out a headband similar to the boy in front of him and strapped it to his arm.

As soon as Xen strapped it to his arm, another boy, dressed in a manner similar to Xen, only red and blue on his gi walked in through the door.

"Naruto!" The other boy cried out. This boy mirrored Xen, so the only way you can tell them apart is which direction their hair faces, that and their gi colors.

"Kai!" Naruto cried out, going over to hug him. "How've you guys been?"

"You know, just training for the inevitible return of Orochimaru, nothing much, you?" Said Kai, closing his eyes, "after all, dimentional traveling really takes it out of a person"

"Pretty much the same thing, training, learning all the jutsu I can, that sort of stuff" Replied Naruto.

As soon as he said it, a loud growl rang throughout the household.

Naruto grabbed a kunai out of his bag, while Xen and Kai just scratched the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just about dinnertime... and you know how that goes..." Said Xen, "Good thing we brought the InfiFridge!"

"InfiFridge?" Asked Naruto confused,

"A fridge with infinite food, obviously" Answered Xen and Kai at the same time.

Xen reached out as his hand shimmered and vanished, his stub of an arm moving back and forth.

"There it is!" Cried out Xen, as the air around where his hand should be shimmered and his hand reappeared, holding a small pill with a button on top. He pushed down the button and threw it on the ground where an empty space was. When the pill, known as a Capsule, hit the ground, a fridge, about half the size of a regular frigde appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kai smiled like a kid in a candy store, reached in, and pulled out a mountain of food. Roast beef, samon, pretty much everything in an eight course meal times twenty.

-an hour later-

"That was good..." Said Xen as he leaned back in his chair and started rubbing his stomach, Kai doing roundabout the same thing Xen was doing. "Looks like Naruto went to bed already, we probably should too..." Said Xen as his hands went over his head and he yawned.

The duo walked into the next room over, and dropped on the beds like flies.

-1:25 AM-

"Hehehe... Excellent, everything is going according to plan..." A figure, shrouded in shadows said, glee evident in his voice.

Another figure appeared next to the first, "Yes, master... Should we execute phase two?" Said the second figure, as a bit of light made it through the trees above them, revealing white hair and a pair of glasses.

"Yes, tell them to execute phase two..." The first figure said, long black hair revealed by the bit of moonlight.

"yes sir..." The second figure replied as he vanished into the trees.

-Half an hour later-

The town was in chaos, blood stained the streets and the buildings, as the scent of burning flesh filled the air. Screams were heard in the background as three figures rushed across the rooftops to a person floating in the sky.

The three arrived below where the being floating in the sky, now laughing maniacally, and started to rise into the air quickly. Soon arriving to where the being was laughing.

The three traded glares with the other being in the sky.

Suddenly, everyone who was anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village or anywhere within felt their ears pop, as a heavy pressure filled the air. Soon after a great gale, followed by two beacons of golden light piercing the sky.

One word was audible if you were near the four in the sky, filled with hatred.

_"Orochimaru"_


End file.
